The present invention pertains to electronic measurement systems and more particularly to a high efficiency operator interface for communication system analyzers.
Existing electronic measurement systems have a multiplicity of operator interface controls. Typically these systems include many switches and analog twist-knob settings. In using these analyzers, it is often more difficult to set up the input or output characteristics for a test than to execute the test itself. This high level of complexity of such systems renders it very difficult for an operator to learn to use the measurement system and reduces the operator's productivity even after he has gained some level of proficiency.
Cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are often employed by such electronic measurement systems. These CRT displays provide a snapshot of a particular waveform input or output to the measurement system. The CRT display must be interpreted in terms of the data settings of the switches and knobs. It is difficult to coordinate the waveform with the settings of switches and knobs since a number of switches and knobs must be sequentially interpreted to determine the parameters of the particular test and therefore interpret the waveform.
The CRT displays typically depict one feature of the display at a time. Present day electronic measurement systems must be switched from the waveform display mode to the data input/output mode in order to determine the settings of the switches and knobs. This is a severe operator interface limitation.